


Losing You

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad, Season 13 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: Sam loses the love of his lifeBut is he really gone?





	Losing You

_Blood..._

_It dripped slowly of the archangels rosy pinks lip as he watches his life flash before his eyes_

_Gabriel was dead. A bright light shining from deep within seemed to fade away.._

 

Sam holds tightly to his brother, watching the love of his life pass away. A saddening scream tore from Sams throat as he was dragged to his home world, his universe. Life wouldn't be the same without Gabriel. Sam stumbles to the ground, tears threatening to come out. He tried to fight his emotions, but they came out anyways. The only one that comforted him was Jack. For someone so powerful, he had a soft spot for Sam. 

 

_It couldn't have been stopped. The blood that dripped from his wound was slow, torturing anyone who seen it. Gabriel was gone. He was truly gone._

Sam shakes his head. He wouldn't allow himself to think such things. He can't be dead, there is no way. Gabriel was strong, he would have found away out of that mess. He gave up his life for Sam, and all the Winchester could do was sob. He was a mess. A mess no one bothered to clean up.

"Come back to me Gabriel," Sam whispers to himself in between sobs. Tears stream down his cheeks as he spoke, "Please.. I need you.."

 

_Something tugged at him. A familiar voice, tone sweet like candy. Calm, collected, and absolutely beautiful. He wished to hear this voice again. He wanted to embrace it, wanted to listen to the voice again._

"Sam?" His voice was raspy, coated with death. He sat in darkness, emptiness, and silence. That voice woke him from his everlasting slumber. Gabriel sits up as he rubs his forehead. "Where ever I am, I'll come back for you. For you Sam.."


End file.
